


My Series of Dreams

by Jayvie16



Category: American Satan (2017), Aquaman (2018), Black Panther (2018), Descendants (Disney Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), The Red Road (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayvie16/pseuds/Jayvie16
Summary: These are chapters of the very sexual dreams I had. This book is also on my Wattpad account. follow me @Jayvie16 on Wattpad.





	1. T'Challa Udaku

**Ok, so I had the weirdest, yet most satisfying dream. Here's how it went down.**

I was lost in Africa with no food or water. Then, there was a lion. I didn't know what to do. i was scared. Just when it was about to pounce at me, T'Challa came and attacked it. I thanked him. "What are you doing in the middle of Africa?" he asked. "I don't know." I answered. Just when he was about to ask me something, I blacked out from the lack of food and water. Then, I woke up in Shuri's lab. " She's up" she said to her brother. "where am I" I asked. "You are in Wakanda." said T'Challa. My stomach grumbled. " You must be hungry" he said. "Yes and thirsty, too" i said.

**(Time Skip To The Night)**

So, it was night and T'Challa and his family let me stay in the kingdom. They didn't have anymore rooms for me to sleep, so i agreed to sleep with T'Challa. **(WARNING!!! here's the smut. TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUTS)**  He came up behind me and started to kiss my neck. It felt nice at first, until he started to suck it, bite it and leaving me with a hickey. I moaned his name. I could tell he liked it because the way he purred. My moans were like music to his ears. Then, started to slip his hand under my shirt, massaging my breast.  _Why haven't I felt this way before_ I thought. I was out of my trance when I felt his other hand in my shorts and rubbing my clit. i gasped. I wanted him to stop, but it felt so good. "We shouldn't be doing this, T'Challa! What if someone hears us or walks in on us?" I said. "No one is going to hear us. These walls are soundproof and besides I locked the door." said T'challa in a husky tone. I moaned as he put a finger in me. He started to thrust slowly. Then faster and faster. The more he thrust in me, the louder I moaned. I Stopped him and pushed him on the bed. Then, I crashed my lips into his. The kiss was gentle but passionate. A kiss I've always wanted. Breaking the kiss off, I took his shirt off. I looked at his body, and I immediately got wet quickly. It was like I was looking at a god. I planted kisses from his chest to his stomach. Then, I started biting his abs. When I heard his moans, I growled. His moans turned me on. I pulled down his pants and his cock sprung up. His cock was HUGE! I started to kiss the tip. Then, I started to lick it. "Suck it, Angelina, Suck my cock" growled T'challa. I did what he wanted and suck his cock. He tasted so good, that it made me moan. I sucked faster and faster. I felt his cock twitch in my mouth. "AAAA-AaAAAhh I'm g-going to cc--CUMMMM!!!!" screamed T'challa. He started to cum in my mouth. His cum tasted so amazing. But it didn't end there. T'challa sat up and kissed me, only this time, more rough than before.he laid me down and lined his member against mine. He slowly put his cock in me. I moaned his name. he started to thrust and it felt so good.he started to thrust faster. I pant, gasp, and moaned. Then, he wasn't T'challa anymore. he was a PANTHER. He fuck so faster, I started to scream his name. " T-T- T'CHALLA!!" He lost control. I lost control. I felt a knot in my stomach. I knew that I was going to cum. " I- I- I'M C-CUMING!!" I screamed "Cum for me, Angelina. CUM FOR ME!" yelled T'challa. With 4 more thrusts, I came and squirted. EVERYWHERE. catching my breath, I laid right next to him and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Arthur Curry

**y other dream last night, I was in the live action movie Justice League with my FAVORITE actor, Jason Momoa. This is how it went down.**

I was just a homeless vampire who wasn't afraid of the sun.  **(don't ask, okay)** I was on the streets with no money, and no family. No one saw me, but a tall, muscular man with tattoos all around him. I blushed when I saw him, luckily he didn't see it. "What are you doing in the middle of the streets?" he asked. I could feel myself get wet when I heard his deep voice. "I lost my home, my family, everything" I answered. "What's your name?" "Angelina" I answered. "Arthur Curry" he said. "I like that name"I said.  
  


**(Time Skip To The JUICY Part Because why not)**

 

It was night and I was up, looking for Arthur. He wasn't around anywhere _. Maybe he's at the bar_ I thought. So I went to his room to fall asleep. As I was sleeping, I felt a muscular arm wrapped around me. I knew immediately that it was Arthur. I woke up and turned around to meet his sky blue eyes at my blood red eyes. I felt a spark between us. I shifted my body closer to his to where our chests were touching. My eyes widen when he crashed his lips on mine. I was shocked for a moment, then I kissed back. His lips were gentle but passionate, like he loved me from the moment we met. Then, it got heated. He started to kissed my neck. I moaned softly. He took off my shirt kissing my chest. " This needs to come off." he said, referring to my bra. he took my bra off and sucked my left breast. I moaned so loud, it felt like people could hear me from a mile away. He started to bite my nipple. I gasped. I got wetter quickly. Arthur laid me down and pulled my shorts down. " Damn. I knew you would be wet but not THIS wet." he said. I blushed when he said that. I could tell he saw because he smirked. He stuck a finger in my pussy which made my gasp and moan.He started to thrust slow then faster and faster. "A-A-Arthur! FFFFFUUUCCCKKK!!!!" I screamed. I wanted more but it was unfair that gets all the fun. So, I sat up and pushed him down. I took off his shirt , kissing his neck, biting without sucking his blood. I started to pull down his pants. When I saw his cock, I smirked thinking, _Imma give me some of that._ I kissed  the top of his dick. Then I licked the tip. I knew I was driving him crazy when he yelled "SUCK IT, ANGEL!!" I that's exactly what I did. I sucked his cock slowly, but faster the moment I heard his moan, which turned me on very quickly. He tasted so good, I never wanted to pull back. I could tell he was about to cum because i could feel his dick twitch in my mouth. " A-AHH FUUUCCKK!! ANGELINA!!" moaned Arthur. I gasped when he came all over me. I never knew he had THAT much in him. I got and he turned me around. He slowly put his huge hard member into my pussy. I gasped when he moved slowly. It felt so good. Thrusting faster, I moaned his name louder and louder. " A-A-Arthur! DON'T STOP!!!" I screamed. It felt so good, I never wanted this night to end.  I felt a knot in my stomach. I knew immediately I was gonna cum. "I'm coming. I'M COMING, BABY I'M COMING!!!" I screamed. "Cum for Angelina, Cum for me!" he said. Three more thrusts and my cum mixed with my squirt went everywhere. I was done for the night. Arthur and I collapsed on the bed next to each other. Arthur pulled me next to him. I curled up against him. "I love you, my King of the Sea." I said. " I love you too, My Angelina. " he said to me. I have a feeling we are going to do a lot more of this.


	3. Erik Killmomger

**Okay. So in this dream, again I'm in the movie Black Panther, I was in the museum and I met Erik Killmonger. Here's how it went. Btw I'm 12 turning 13 next month. (WARNING!!!!! Underage sex) Also, I'm sorry if what they say is wrong, because I couldn't remember what they said.**

I was in the museum in Oakland, admiring the masks and artifacts there. I wasn't an expert of the history of these artifacts, but I knew some of it. Just as I was looking at the artifacts, I jumped when a man came up behind me and said, "They're beautiful, aren't they?" "Yes. They are." I said. "You know the history behind them?" he asked me. "I know some of them." I answered. " I know this one is from Berlin, 17th century" I told him. "And so is this one, 18th century." I said. "Huh. And what what about this one?" he asked me, pointing at the ax. "Ah. My favorite. Now see, everyone thinks this was from Berlin, but it's from Wakanda. One of the strongest weapons there, made from vibrainum. It was taken from Wakanda by Berlin." I told him. " You know about Wakanda?" he asked me. "I've always been fasinated of the country. My grandpa told me that Wakanda has the most beautiful sunsets and sunrises in the whole world.That's how I became so fasinated by it. He told me he would take me there one day." I answered. "But that day will never come." I said, sadly. "Why?" the man asked. " He died last year. He promised me he would take me." I said. "I can relate. My pops died when I was 10, so I know what it feels like losing something or someone you love". he told me as a tear ran down his cheek. That made my stomach drop. Losing your only family member at a really young age!? That's real low. "You gotta name?" he asked me after he wiped away the tear. "Angelina." I answered. "You?" "Erik, Erik Killmonger." he told me. "Erik Killmonger, I like that name." I said, blushing, thinking,  _Why did I just say that_. "I like yours, too." he told me. Now I was blushing more. "Thanks. It's Greek for Angel." I said, trying to hide my red cheeks. "And what an angel you are." he flirted. I blushed harder. "Thanks". "How 'bout I take you to my place?" he asked me. " I'd like that." I said.

**(Time Skip To The Night. Again. BECAUSE I'M LAZY)**

It was night and I was waiting for Erik to get here because he left to get food. I waited for him because I need to tell him the truth. He came home just in time. "Erik. I need to tell you something. Just don't get upset." I said. "Why would I get upset?" he asked. " Just promise me you won't." "I promise." he said. "Okay. You remember when you were flirting with me at the museum?" I said. "I remember. What about it?" he asked. "Well, I'm 12." I said nervously. "Really? Why didn't you say anything before?" "It's just that you were so nice to me, I didn't wanted to tell the truth because I thought that you-" Just I was about to finished my sentence, he crashed his lips onto mine. I wanted to pull back, but the kiss was perfect, so I kissed back. That's when the room got heated. He was still gentle but filled with passion. Like he truly loved me. He started to kiss my neck. I gasped then moaned when he found my sweet spot. He smirked when he heard me. He sucked and bit my neck, which made me moan and very wet. He took off my shirt and started to kiss my chest to my left breast, squeezing my right one. I moaned loudly, enjoying it. He pushed me down on the bed, kissing my stomach. When he got down to my shorts, I quickly closed my legs. "Don't do that." Erik said. He spread my legs out, pulling down my shorts. He started to lick my pussy. I moaned his name. I gasped when he stuck a finger in m. "F-Fuuuck" I moaned. "Such language from a 12 year old." he said. He added another finger in me. I moaned VERY loud. He took them out of me, and replaced it with his tongue. And let me tell you, his tongue felt like HEAVEN!!! It felt so good, I didn't want to stop. "Waait. It's unfair." i whined. "What's unfair?" he chuckled. "How come I'm naked but you're clothed?" I asked. "We can change that." said Erik,smirking at me. He took his shirt and pants off. I blushed when I saw his naked body. His scars everywhere on his body, making him look sexier. His cock, bigger and harder than I imagined. He lined up his cock against my pussy. He slowly pushed his cock in me. It made me gasp, 'cause... well, it's BIG!!!! He started to thrust faster and faster. The more he thrusts, the louder I moan.I felt a knot in my stomach, I knew I was going to cum. "E-Eriik. I-I-I" I moaned. "Cum for me, baby. CUM FOR ME!!!" he yelled. A few morw thrusts and my cum mixed with my squirt went everywhere. He collapsed right next to me. "I love you, Erik." I told him "I love you too, Angelina." he said. He pulled me closer to him and we drifted off to sleep.


	4. Vic Lakota

**This is where I'm in American Satan, and I was a sex slave to Lily Mayflower, one of Vic Lakota's friend. He found me and things got heated quickly (Me x Booboo Stewart).**

 

I was locked in the room Master put me in. My body was full of scars, bite marks, and blood. My eyes, red and puffy from crying. I was Master Lily's sex slave, and I hated it. I was tortured for no reason. I just wanted to get out of here. That's when Master's girls lead this handsome man into the room. The girls left, and it was just me and him. "P-Please. Don't h-hurt me." I begged him. "Why would I do that?" he asked. "Because you're one of Master's friends." I said "Lily?" he asked me. I nodded. "What did she do?" I looked at him to see if he was trustworthy. I didn't want to talk about it to him, so I just turned around and moved my hair to the side for him to see all the scars from the whip, bruises, and bite marks. He stared in shock. " Why wold she do this to you?" he asked me with sadness,guilt, and anger. "Because I'm her slave." I said, not looking at him. "Hey. Look at me." he said. I looked at him. "I not her friend anymore, and you should not be her slave anymore. Because I'm getting you out of here." he told me. "What's your name?" "Angelina." I told him. "Lakota. Vic Lakota." he said. "Why do you care so much about me?" I asked. "Because you shouldn't be here at all. So I'm taking you home." "So I could be your slave?" I asked with sadness in my tone. "No. To be my lover." I looked at him shocked. I never knew he loved me. I didn't even know anything about him. But if it meant getting out of here, how more harmful can it get? All I did was nod. He picked me up and we were gone.

 

 

 

**(TIME SKIP TO HIS HOUSE. Again. I'M LAZY)**

 

We were at his house and he placed me on his bed.he gave me some of his clothes to where. I thanked him. He gave me some water to drink. After I drank the water, I pulled up the blankets. "How long have you been Lily's sex slave?" Vic asked. "9 months" I answered. "And no one came to help you?" he asked with sadness in his tone. "People would get killed if they did. Unlike you." I said. "Lets get you washed up. " he said. "Okay." was all I said.  **(WARNING!!! Bath smut up ahead)**. I took off the clothes I had on and hopped in the warm bath. Vic joined me because i was scared to be alone. We were super close to each other that it made me safe somehow. He leaned in and crashed his lips into mine. I was shocked of how gentle his lips were. I was surprised for a second, then kissed back. That's when things got heated. He started to kiss my neck. I moaned when he hit my sweet spot. He smirked when he found it. Vic went to suck it leaving me with a hickey. Then he went down to my breasts. He suck the left one while massaging the other one. I moaned so loud, it felt like I was about to lose my voice. He lifted me up the tub and started to eat me out. I gasped then moaned. It felt so good, I didn't want it to stop. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. I got off the bed and walked over to kiss him again. I went down to his cock and he was huge. I started to kiss the tip, then shoved his cock in my mouth. I smiled when I heard him moan. It was like music to my ears. I pulled away from his cock and laid back onto the bed. Vic got on top of me, lining his cock against my pussy. He pushed deep in me, making me moan. He started to thrust faster and faster. I moaned, I gasped, and screamed for each thrust. I felt love and passion in him. He smirked when he heard me. I felt a knot in my stomach. I knew instantly I was gonna cum. "V-Vic. I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" "Cum for me, Angel. CUM FOR ME!!!" yelled Vic. I couldn't hold it anymore. A few more thrusts and my cum mixed with my squirt went everywhere. He laid next to me and pulled me closer to him. I curled up in front of him. "I love you Angelina." Vic said. "I love you, too Vic." I said. Who knew being a sex slave was a start to a new relationship.


	5. Phillip Kopus

**This dream takes place in The Red Road. Btw, Phillip** **Kopus** **is played by Jason Momoa. If any of you has seen it, we can be friends and if not, i advise you to watch it.**

When I heard the news that my brother, Mike died, i was devastated. Mike was all I had.You see,our mother was killed by our father when I was 2, and he is on prison for life. Mike was the only one to take care of me, and now he's dead. I cried and cried till I fell asleep.

It was the next day and I was watching the news till I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see the cause of my brother's death.

Kopus. Phillip Kopus.

"What do you want?" I said with anger and sadness in my voice. "I wanna apologize. Mike was a good friend and brother but- " "Then why did you do it?! " I said, cutting him off. "I don't know. Something inside me said not to trust him. To kill him. " "Bullshit! I know the real reason you did it was because you're a CRIMINAL! A MONSTER!!! JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!!!" "STAY MY FATHER OUT OF THIS" "But he is the reason you are what you are." Phillip looked at me. "Fine. Don't trust me. I guess I should leave you alone." He turned to leave. For once I felt my heart drop for this man. I sighed. "You can come in. I need some company anyway" I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and came in.

**(Time skip to the juicy part ;)**

After I forgave Phillip, I grew more and more feelings for him. We were talking and laughing. Then, without a warning he crashed his lips into mine. The kiss was gentle yet passionate at the same time. He then kissed my neck making me moan softly. I gasped when he found my sweet spot. I could feel his smirk against my neck. His hands trailed down my shirt, pulling it off. I unbuttoned his flannel and he took his shirt off. I looked at his abs. Goddamn, this man is a GOD!!! I started making out with his chest. His moans, groans and grunts were like music to my ears. I went down to his pants, only to be pushed back on the bed. Phillip's two big hands kept me restrained. He undid my bra and sucked on one of my breasts. I moaned as the inside of his mouth began to harden my nipples. He pulled away from my breasts and went down to my shorts. He pulled my shorts down along with underwear. "Damn girl. For a 13 year old, you really can be horny." I blushed a bit. I guess he saw because he chuckled. He started licking my bud making me gasp. His warm tongue and hot breath were too much for me. Then he pulled away, which made me whine. He chuckled. "Relax little one. I'm not done yet." He placed a finger in me. I moaned so loud, I think the neighbors heard me. He started to thrust his finger fastly. A this point wanted more than his fingers. He took his finger out and he his pants. I was bucking my hips cause he was slow just to tease me. My eyes went wide. His cock was HUGE!!! He lined sex against mine. He slowly went all the way in me. We both moaned at the same time. Then he thrusted faster and passionate which caused me to scream a bit. "Yeah that's right. Scream my name! Scream for daddy." Phillip whispered in my ear. "DADDYY!! OOOHH AAAHH!! " I screamed. I could feel my knot awake and I gasp. "Phillip- PHILLIP!!!" "That's it. Cum for daddy babygirl. CUM FOR ME!!" A few more thrusts and I lost it. I came all over his cock. He collapsed next to me and pulled me close to him. "I love you, my criminal." I told him. "I love you too, my Angelina." And with those words, I went to dreamland.


	6. Thor

**This is if I was in Thor: Ragnarok** **before he had his hair cut and before he ended up in Ragnarok.**

I've been Thor's girlfriend for 4 years and i hadn't regretted it a single bit. We came back to Asgard only to see a play about how Loki died and Thor was crying like a baby. I was laughing on the inside. Thor and I knew something was off. We went to his "dad" who was on his couch like thing eating grapes and applauding to the play  **(I'mma skip the dialouge 'cause I don't remembered them).**  After the "talk" Loki and Thor had, Thor took me to our room. Once he closed the door, he turned to me and passionately kissed me. I've always loved his kisses. They were sweet and full of the mixture of love and lust. He stated to kiss me rough. Then, he started to take my shirt off. "Beautiful as always." he said, making me blush. "Never give away this beauty from me my love". "Never in a million years my king." I answered. He kissed my neck, quickly finding my weak spot which made me gasp. He sucked and bit and licked my neck, making a love mark. He pushed me down onto the bed. He leaned down and attacked my lips again. He unclasped my bra showing my pale breasts. He sucked my left one while massaging the right one. I love it when he does that. He went further down to my wet folds. He pulled down my underwear and he saw how wet I was. "You were dreaming of this day to happen, weren't you?" he chuckled, which made me blush harder. He went and he started to lick my folds, making me moan louder embarrassingly. I could feel him smirking.  He then stuck one of his thick godly fingers in me. He thrusted faster the and faster to the point where I loose all control. "Please, don't tease me, just fuck me." I said. He was too amazing to live without. He looked up at me and smirked. He pulled down his armored pants and took out his big thick cock. I'm so glad I'm with him. He lined his sex against mine. He pushed his cock in me, making gasp. "I forgot how big you were." I told him. "I forgot how tight you were." he said back. He thrusted slowly, making me moan, then faster and faster. He felt so good I never wanted this day to stop. "You missed this, huh love?" he said, grunting. "Oh yes yes yes YES!" I chanted. That's when he hit my g-spot. "THOR RIGHT THERE POUND IN ME RIGHT THERE!" I screamed. "As you wish my queen." and with that, he pounded in my g-spot, giving me what I wanted and making me scream louder. My moans became higher and that means I was close and Thor knows that. "Thor I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" "I know my queen. Cum for me. Cum all over my cock". And with that, I came all over the bed. "Wow my love. Missed this THAT much." he said with that sexy cocky smile. "Oh shut up. We've been busy." I replied. "I love you Thor." "I love you too, my Warrior Angel." he said. And we drifted off to sleep.


	7. Jay

**This is with me and Jay (played by Booboo Stewart) this is when he and his friends arrived at Auradon I was the daughter of the Captain Jack Sparrow. Btw I'm 13.**

I ran down the hall as fast as I can. There were new kids coming from another island. I am so excited!!! I made it just in time. "Angel, you finally made it in time for once." Ben said. "I'm sorry Sherlock  **(did I spell it right?)**." I replied. The limo I'm had arrived and I'm so excited but also a little nervous. When the doors opened, I saw two girls and two boys. One girl was wearing blue and some black too. She's obviously the daughter of The Evil Queen. The other girl was wearing purple, some green, and black. She's the daughter of Maleficent. One of the boys was wearing red, white and black spots. He's the son of Cruella De Vil. And there's the last boy who was wearing kind of colorful clothes, has tan skin, and brown eyes. He was the son of Jafar. And he was hot NO, sexy!!! With his long dark hair, his dreamy eyes, tan skin, muscular body. He. Was. Perfect. He looked up at me and smirked. "Hello foxy. The name's Jay." he said, flirtatiously. "Angelina. Greek for Angel." l said, turning red like a tomato. "And what an Angel you are". Jay flirted. I was stunned by his beauty and his voice. Oh it sounded like he came from heaven.

**(TIME SKIP IN THE SCHOOL)**

"Dougie come down!" I said. I turned to the and smiled. "Guys this is is Doug he'll be showing you your schedule and I'll show you your dorms".  **(I'mma just skip all the talking).** "Okay boys I'll show the girls their room first, then I'll show yours next".

"Okay boys. Follow me". We walked down the hall and I stopped at the door. I turned to them and said, "you'll be amazed when you see this". I opened the door and they were shock. They had a two bedroom dorm. They had their own T.V, candy, games, movies, all types of stuff. I smirked at them. "Told you you'll be amazed". I said. "Anyway I should go". Wait! Can I know where your dorm is?" Jay asked. "Why?" "So we can hang out. Matter of fact, why don't you just take me with you?" Jay flirted. "I guess, okay come with me". I answered.

**(Time skip to the HOT part💦💦💦)**

I opened the door and he was impressed. "Nice place you got". He complemented. "Thanks. I made some arrangements". I said. "You know, you're so much hotter up close." He said has he walked behind me. I my pussy get wet. I was afraid of what he would do to me. I guess he could tell because he smirked at me. "Are you afraid of me, Angel?" he said smirking. The way he said, my nickname made me want him even more. "No. I'm not." I said nervously. "You're lying babygirl. You should know I could never hurt a beautiful hot, sexy-looking girl like you. You don't need to be afraid of me." he told me, seductively. I felt myself at ease with him. Like I could trust him. Suddenly, when I turned around, he crashed his lips on mine. I was shocked for a split second, but kissed back. It was.....perfect. Then, he kissed me passionately. God how I love this man. He went down to my neck and in seconds he found my sweet spot. I gasp making me blush. "I found it huh?" he chuckled. Then he took off my shirt and pushed me down to the bed. He crawled on top of me and made out with my left breast while massaging the other. "Mmm Jay you fucking tease". I said, moaning. He smirked against my skin. He then pulls my pants down and underwear. He saw how wet I was and smirked wider. "Damn for a 13 year old, you can be dirty anytime you want." he said. I blushed harder. He chuckled and started licking my pussy. "Uuuuhh Jay". I moaned. "You like that huh babygirl?" he said. "Shit yeeess". I moaned louder. Then he stuck two fingers in me. "Ohhh fucking SHIT!" I yelled. "Yeah baby ya gonna cum? You gonna cum for daddy?" he asked seductively. "Yes daddy let me cum please let me cum!" I said, almost losing my breath. Unfortunately for me, he pulled away which made me pout. He started to take his clothes off. God damn he was HUGE!! I started to blush. "Don't worry it'll fit." he said, chuckling. He lined up his cock with my pussy. Then he pushed in me and he was bigger than he looked. "Shit Angel you're so tight". Jay groaned. He went faster and I moaned so loud, I think the whole school heard me but I didn't care. I only cared about the pleasure this man was giving me. Then I felt a knot in my stomach. "Jay-Jay I-I'm- gonna-" "Cum for Angelina cum for me!!" he grunted. Within 4 more thrusts I squirted everywhere. It took me a moment to catch my breath. Jay collapsed on the bed next to me. "I love you my thief." I said. "I love you to my pirate Angel." he replied. And that I entered the world of dreams.


	8. Arthur Curry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains incest

**I'm Arthur's 13 year old little sister and I have two split personalities. This is basically after** **Orm** **was defeated by Arthur, but let's say I got defeated.**

"Guards, take her to her cell, but make sure she has a nice view." Volko ordered. Before they headed out, Arthur thought of something else. "Hey sis, when your ready, maybe we should talk. You know, get to know each other," he smiled. I smiled back at him. "Hey Arthur, good luck on the King stuff. It's gonna be hard. Trust me, I would know."I said before leaving.

**(Skip to me in the cell)**

I was staring at the wall my cell when I heard a familiar voice in front of my cell. "Let me in. I need to talk to her." Arthur commanded to the guard. "Yes your highness." the guard obeyed. When I turned around, Arthur's already in my cell. I smiled at him. "Hey." he greeted me. "Hey. Sorry about the, you know, almost destroying the world thing." I apologized. He smirked at me. "Eh, it's okay. I've dealt with that shit before." he answered. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "I still wanna get to know you." he said. I thought about it for a moment before replying. "Okay. What do you wanna know first?" I asked him. And immediately he asked me about the one thing I regret. "Why did you wanna start a war?" That question really burned a hole through my chest, but he does wanna know about me, so I had to answered. "When I was born, I had another identity. An stubborn, bad, yet annoying side of me named Scarlet. I never believed you were bad. Mom told me about you and I wanted to meet you. But when Dad heard about you, he told me lies about you to make me hate you. And apparently it worked. When Scarlet heard about this, she was furious. She banished mom to the trench and stabbed my father through the heart 10 times. And she took over Atlantis just to start a war. I tried to stop her, but she was too strong." I finished. Arthur frowned. "Did Mom knew?" ""She knew and we tried to get rid of Scarlet, but I realized she was like a sister who only exist in my head." I answered. I looked up at him and he was smiling softly. "You know you don't belong in here. It's not right." he said. He looked at the guard and commanded to let us go. The guard obeyed and opened the cell doors.

      **(Let's Skip to the Super Sexy Part)**

We were in Arthur's room and he was shirtless. I couldn't help but admire his 6-pack abs. He was so hot. And I know it wrong for me to say since I'm his 13 year old sister, but come on! I think he noticed I was staring at him because he started to chuckle ad walk towards me. He leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked. I wanted to pull away but his lips were too soft leave, so instead I kissed back. I thinking in my head, 'This is so wrong Angel. But it feels s right'. He heated the kiss a little more. Who am I kidding? A LOT more. He laid me on the bed and got on top of me. I pulled away for a moment. "What if someone catches us?" I asked. He got up and locked the door. "There. Now no one will be able to interrupt us nor hear us."  
he said smirking at me. I smirked back as I took off my dress. When I saw the look on Arthur's face, I chuckled at him. I was now only in my sexy black lace lingerie. I lie down on the bed and motioned him to come over to me. His smirk widened and he crawled on top of me. He started to suck and bite my neck, which made me moan. He took off my bra and I covered my chest. He sat up. "Hey don't do that. Let me see them." he said while taking my hands away. He dipped down and kissed my breasts. I moaned his name. What he's doing made realized I never had this kind of pleasure. I should a while ago. He trailed lower to my hips. Arthur took off my underwear off and saw the wet puddle forming fro my folds. He chuckled a little. ",Damn, you're wetter than the sea." he said. I blushed so hard. He kissed my clit softly making me moan louder. I'm so lucky no one's up. Then he started to lick my pussy faster. I felt a jolt of pleasure when he did that. He looked at me with those wolf like eyes that makes me wanna cum instantly. He pulled away and I whined. He took out his cock and my eyes widened. He was SOO HUGE I didn't think it'll fit. Apparently he knew what I was thinking . "It'll fit. Trust me." he said. I nodded at him. He slowly slid inside me and my eyes rolled at the back of my head. He started to trust out and in repeatedly. "Arthur! Ohhh! Faster!" I moaned. He didn't need to be told twice and he picked up the pace. I started to scream louder. He pounded against my g-spot, making me whimper. "I found the spot huh?" "Yes you found the spot." I answered. A few hours later I felt a knot forming. Oh shit. I'm gonna cum. "Arthur, I'm so close!!" I screamed. "Cum for me sis! CUM FOR ME!!" he said. 5 More thrusts and I squirted everywhere. Arthur laid down next to me and we both were out of breath. "I love you, my king." I said smiling at him. ",I love you too, my Angel of the Sea." he replied. And with that I slowly fell into the world of sleep.


End file.
